Regrets and Changes of Heart
by Random Rockets
Summary: Brilliant and cunning Medusa helped Voldemort become the terror he was, but along the way she grew to hate the man. When a chance to escape the Dark Lord presents itself she takes it, along with Harry Potter. Can she forge the Boy-Who-Lived and her Daughter Crona into the warriors needed to destroy her former master for good? Primarily HP universe with SE characters sprinkled in.


_Why the hell am I here? _Medusa thought sullenly as she shivered. Surely the epitome of arrogance and paranoia could do this job himself, why did he have to bring her along? Sure she interrogated Pettigrew and gave the information to Voldemort himself but that didn't mean she had to freeze her ass off to keep him company!

She glanced ahead at the razor thin figure striding ahead of her and rolled her eyes. He kept his hood up to cover his face and seem more menacing; truthfully he looked like a snake wearing a coat and that killed the fear for her. It seemed to work on the rest of the sheep that called themselves witches and wizards though. All she had left for him was her disdain, certainly far less than what she had when she first joined him in his quest for dominance.

Still he was powerful.. More powerful than her that was for sure. Though to her credit he would never have made it this far without her, not that she received any credit for it.

"We're here." Hissed the voice she had grown to despise. Medusa quelled an eye roll. _Come on you can fake enthusiasm and submission; you've only done it for years now. _ She thought bitterly.

The house was a boring little cottage in the middle of boring little Godric's Hollow. Apparently some seer had concocted a prophecy that said the "Greatest Wizard Ever" would have his power broken on Halloween night. Complete crap if you asked Medusa but one didn't defy the dark lord and expect to have a long life expectancy.

"What do you require of me my lord?" Medusa asked with a voice full of reverence _just enough to placate him hopefully. _It was a balancing act between simpering (which he hated enough to _Crucio_ for) and mere obedience (which would earn a _Crucio _if he was in a torturing mood). Honestly it was like dealing with a child at times.

"Lately you seem dissatisfied with our glorious work." Voldemort stopped in front of the cottage's front door and turned his viper-like gaze on her. "If you are not feeling dedicated to my cause then you may not assist me in destroying the Potters." He stated haughtily as if helping him murder a family was a great honor. _Knowing the rest of his servants it probably is._ Medusa didn't revel in killing; she simply viewed it as necessary to pursue her goals occasionally. Fevered ranting's of so-called seers weren't worth it.

"You are far too gracious my lord; I am unworthy of even this trivial task." Medusa bowed with a false smile and turned to watch the street. Relief filled her as she moved down the driveway to take position on the street.

Voldemort watched her go for a moment before he turned back to the door of the cottage. "Indeed you are.." came the arrogant voice.

Her vision went red as she bit down on all of the built up resentment and anger eating a hole in her self-control and demanding to be released. **Crack**Something caved to her clenched her jaw. She ran her tongue over her teeth discovering a cracked incisor. She sighed and spat the fragment out. _Third time this week.. _

She heard rustling as he pulled his wand from his robe. She felt more than heard him relax as he prepared to destroy another threat.

A bright light flashed around the edge of her vision as the door shattered inward and Voldemort stepped into the Potter household.

Medusa shifted uncomfortably as screams and shouts resounded from the house behind her and started whistling tunelessly to drown them out. She crossed her arms over her modest chest attempting to keep warm in the chill October air. A thin sleeveless body suit was absolutely terrible to wear outside but it wasn't her decision. _I wore this damn thing once around him and Moldy-Voldy decided I will wear it or be blasted into Oblivion. _She thought bitterly again. It was far too cold for this attire but Voldemort suggested it, and Merlin help those that didn't take his suggestions.

_**AVADA KEDAVRA **_came from the house followed by a flash of green light. A woman's scream tore through the night as high cackling laughter accompanied the screams. The wind seemed to pick up eliciting another violent shiver from the golden-eyed witch. She couldn't use a warming charm because her "Master" would ask her why she wasn't warmed by the thought of helping him dominate the wizarding world.

_Just get it over with I need to get home. _Her sour mood lifted somewhat at the thought of what waited at home for her. A rare smile cracked her sharp features and her whistling took on the tune of a half-remembered lullaby.

_**AVADA KEDAVRA **_Screamed Tom Riddle at the top of his lungs with a green light flashing again. The woman's scream cut off abruptly followed by a thump.

Medusa sighed and rubbed her eyes. The lack of sleep was really catching up with her. But if she needed to sacrifice sleep to keep her secret safe from him it was well worth it. Riddle didn't need more leverage on her that was for damn sure.

Medusa's blood froze as a blood-curling wail rose from the cottage. She whirled around and listened intently to the cry as it trailed off before starting back up again. It resembled one that she had been hearing a lot when she managed to slip away from the Death Eaters. _A child is the subject of the prophecy? A mere baby is supposed to defeat a dark lord? _She thought in disbelief. The idea that a child-no a baby would have the "Greatest Wizard in history" scared for his life was simply ridiculous and the height of paranoia.

Medusa turned away from the house and shut her eyes attempting to ignore the cry threading through her brain. _Ignore it ignore it ignore it ignore it ignore it. You don't want to get yourself killed and have another die as well as this one. _She held onto that thought for a moment before turning back to the ruined house.

She could almost see her life go down a different path if she ran into that house, one that might not last long.

_By Merlin's saggy ass I can't follow this madman anymore. _Medusa swore and raced up the driveway and through the shattered door. The Witch paid no heed as she leapt over the corpse of a man and twisted past the smashed furniture following the crying.

_**AVADA KEDAVRA **_Came the killing curse a third time as she crashed into the demolished nursery.

Medusa saw it as if in slow motion. The dark lord himself was turning to her with confusion and anger marring his snake-like features; the tip of his wand glowing green and growing brighter as the spell fired.

She could only watch in horror as the spell flew across the room and struck an infant standing in a crib in the forehead, cutting its wail off in a flash of green light. The child held onto the bars of its crib as its head rocked back as if pushed by a heavy wind.

Horror turned to bewilderment as the fading light of the killing curse returned centered on the infant's forehead. The green glow grew brighter and brighter before the spell rocketed away from the child and struck Voldemort.

The dark lord collapsed in a heap without a sound, not even a gasp. His limp form had fallen onto his side with flowing robes covering most of the floor around him. The room was silent aside from Medusa's rapidly beating heart. She edged closer to the robed figure. She could hear the infant whimpering in distress but paid no heed to him.

"My lord?" Medusa nudged his arm with her toe. No response. _No way!?_

"Voldemort?" Nudge. Nothing. Medusa could feel something rising in her chest.

Medusa was having a hard time breathing."…..Moldy-Voldy?" She whispered breathlessly. No reaction from the still figure. _Definitely dead, if he ever heard me say that I would have been fed to his snake._

The Witch stood over her former master and for the first time in years was free. No longer was she serving a master that expected absolute devotion and service…she was her own woman. She felt an almost overwhelming urge to run as far and as fast as she could before a better idea entered her brain.

She stepped close to her former master and she raised her foot over his cowled face. She brought it crashing down onto his skull with a maniacal grin. It resisted for a moment before giving with a splintering crack. She could feel his cranial fluid sicking to her boot as she pulled it with a squelch from his ruined head.

Medusa stood there breathless with her foot covered in her master's brains and feeling like the entire world had opened up to her. A wailing cry interrupted her celebration and she turned.

The cause of all of Voldemort's paranoia and now his demise stood crying in his crib clutching at the bars with all of the minute strength he could muster. Medusa moved closer and eyed the boy curiously, he wasn't even hurt really. On some level he had to be aware that something was very wrong from his cries.

Barely a year old, his head was covered in a small thatch of black hair that stuck up as if electrified. Below that dark green eyes poured tears down his red cheeks as he cried in pain, confusion, and fear.

"Shhh it's ok little one." Medusa cooed brushing her fingers across his forehead. She paused when she felt something rough under them.

She moved her fingers to reveal a small jagged scar along his hairline. She could tell a curse scar on sight. A lightning bolt cut across the upper right corner of his forehead that started from his hairline and extended diagonally two inches. She grasped the boy's chin gently and lifted.

Golden eyes aligned with Green and held for a minute as the witch puzzled over this development. _What are you and how did you do this? _An itch filled the woman. The kind she was well acquainted with; the kind that pushed her to discover the secrets of the magical world at all costs.

The child's crying died off slowly as he stared up at the witch. Medusa saw something in its eyes and made a decision.

_Best decision I have made so far. _Medusa thought with a tired smile. _Well it's the second best. _She picked the child up and set him comfortably in the crook of her arm. He didn't protest or even react, just stared up at her with his deep green eyes.

_What's your name..? _Medusa glanced around before noticing a small engraving on the side of the crib. **Harry James Potter. **

"Well Harry my daughter needs a brother..what do you say?" She asked the baby as she cradled him in her arms. She shifted her feet and froze.

She looked down at her boots and found them both completely dry. She whirled startling Harry into crying again and her heart sank into her stomach.

An empty robe lay in the middle of the floor where Voldemort had fallen with dust covering the floor in piles that looked suspiciously like a human form.

A high and cutting wind wove through the destroyed house picking up the dust and carrying it away. Medusa shivered and held Harry tighter.

_SHIT I forgot the Horcruxes. _Medusa cursed in anger ignoring Harry's rising cries. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up that he was truly dead. After all she was the one that told him about the Horcruxes and figured out how to split your soul and place it in an object. She had even aided him in locating fitting items for them. _He will be back eventually._ She looked down at the boy she carried. _I don't know how you stopped him but I will find out and you will help me destroy him for good._

_You set yourself up for this now get your ass in gear. _Medusa carried Harry out of his family's home and glanced around quickly. She had a feeling the Order was going to make their appearance soon and she wanted to be gone.

With a sharp crack she vanished from Godric's Hollow.

A letter went out that night to the Order of the Phoenix giving the names of every single Death Eater in the dark lord's employ, where their safe houses were, and their individual crimes. It never said how the sender knew everything but with Severus denying any involvement it only left one culprit.

The backside of the letter was more pressing however with the statement that Voldemort was simply gone. While the writer didn't know where the Horcruxes were, it told what items it knew for a fact were housing the Dark Lord's soul.

Harry Potter was never found in the ruins of his family home thereby ruining chances he would have a normal childhood. The Order members were searching night and day for him but Dumbledore didn't have high hopes of him being found. The one that took him was too cunning for that. Sirius was taking it especially hard and had set off to find Pettigrew to exact revenge for his best friend's death.

Albus Dumbledore knew Harry would surface when Medusa wanted him to. The boy would be twisted beyond recognition, and the headmaster feared for what he would go through.


End file.
